Brooke and Chase's First Time
by tvfan123
Summary: Brooke and Chase's first time. Set during the season 4 finale. One-shot. Rated M for some lemons.  I really liked this couple and wish they would have been explored more.


Show:

One Tree Hill

Characters:

Chase Adams and Brooke Davis

Setting:

The back of Chase's car, the night of the now-graduated Senior's last party in Tree Hill.

"Did I mention this was the greatest night of my life?"

Chase Adams couldn't believe his luck. He was kissing the most beautiful girl in school. Not only that, but he was making out with her pretty heavily.

Brooke Davis was in the backseat of Chase's car, fully intending on taking his virginity, if he was up to it. She had taken off her shirt and was watching him react to her boldness, willing him with her eyes to take her right there and then.

"Be gentle with me," he joked as he kissed her and she leaned back, pulling him down on top of her. This _was_ going to be his first time, but it wasn't like he hadn't had a few sexual experiences prior to tonight. He had made out with Brooke countless times, but they were always careful not to go too far, and he really appreciated how she never pressured him.

Feeling a little intimidated, Chase continued to focus his kisses on just Brooke's mouth and neck. She broke from a kiss, put her mouth to his ear and whispered "make love to me Chase" with a low, sexy sigh.

He began to trail kisses down her neck and between her breasts, stopping just below her bellybutton. He sat up and took off his shirt, and she ran her hands up and down his chest. When she started to work his belt buckle, he hesitated, and finally told her "We'd better hold off on taking my clothes off until you're pretty close. I want this to be good for you, too." She smiled sweetly and replied, "Ok, take off my pants." She lifted her hips and he slowly pulled her pants off, savoring every second.

Now all that was left on her was her lacy bra and underwear, but Chase wanted to wait a little longer before taking them off. So he went back to kissing her, while he ran his hands up and down the sides of her torso. Her breath began to quicken, and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He ran a hand down her left thigh, across her stomach and down to the outside of her black thong. He could feel the heat radiating from her, and he ever so gently, quickly, ran a finger under her panty line to see if she was wet and ready. She was.

"Chase, I'm ready" she whispered as he quickly got rid of his pants. She removed her bra as he watched, and once her breasts were free, he slowly reached out and gently cupped each one. They both moaned as he ran his thumbs over her round breasts, somehow making her nipples even harder. Chase feeling like he might explode, and his manhood hadn't even been touched yet.

She smiled up at him and said; "Now my panties, take them off." Chase obeyed and sucked in a breath as he revealed just how beautiful she was. She reached up and began to tug at his boxers, finally freeing him. She gaped, and he got worried, asking "Is everything ok? Does it look alright?" "Chase," she replied, "You're huge!" He smiled. He always knew all this waiting would pay off, and now he knew why the guys in the locker room were always telling him he was definitely "ready" for a girl like Brooke.

"OK," he breathes as he rolled on a condom, "here we go."

He kissed her, long and hard, and they both reach down to help guide him to enter her. She inhaled sharply, and he froze. "It's ok." she said, "I just need to adjust." After a while she nods and he begins to thrust. She starts to moan, and it's almost enough to make him come. She knows he's close. "If you want to come first, I don't need to" she assures him. He kisses her quickly and says "No. This is about you, too. About us."

He has done some research on how to bring a woman to orgasm more quickly. He reaches down and firmly presses his thumb on her clit as he rocks his hips back and forth. "I'm so close!" she says loudly. Just seconds later, he feels her begin to thrust up to meet him, and he resumes thrusting. "Chase!" she screams as she comes undone around him. "Brooke…" he moans, coming just seconds after her, her walls pulling his orgasm out of him.

He collapses on top of her, they are both breathing heavily. After a while, he lifts his head to meet her gaze. She is the first to speak. "That was amazing. _You_ are amazing," she signs. "Thank you Brooke," he replies "for tonight. For everything"


End file.
